


【无授翻/时间旅行/德赫】Destiny

by BelYahoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelYahoo/pseuds/BelYahoo
Summary: 在家躲好不出门效率就是高！并且听取大家意见，以后阿丽安娜都译为艾莉安娜了哦，千万别不认识啦哈。下一章还是有糖，而且，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起我在姨母笑咯咯咯~
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 19





	【无授翻/时间旅行/德赫】Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/553687) by Annie Lockwood. 



> 在家躲好不出门效率就是高！并且听取大家意见，以后阿丽安娜都译为艾莉安娜了哦，千万别不认识啦哈。下一章还是有糖，而且，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起我在姨母笑咯咯咯~

“他怎么样?”

帕梅拉的紫红色头发在我进门时还在四处旋转着。当她注意到说话的人是我时，她摇了摇头，皱起眉头看着床上的年轻人。丹尼斯像石头一样一动不动，身上缠着纱布和绷带，腰上裹着薄薄的奶油布。一张绿红格子的被子铺在他的腿和脚上，给了他一些额外的温暖，以使他退烧，但是从他紧皱的额头上的汗珠来看，我猜他在保暖方面没有太大的麻烦。

“他的烧还没退，”帕梅拉答道，从他通红的脸上拂去几缕湿漉漉的棕色鬈发。

“我又给你买了一些。”我告诉她，递给她两大瓶鲜橙色的药水。“今天早上我在城里看望金妮，所以我决定多买些东西。你好像情绪有点低落。”

帕梅拉彬彬有礼地从我手中接过汤剂，立刻开始混合一种混合物，她开始小心翼翼地把它插入丹尼斯连接着的管子里。

帕梅拉说:“他的伤口愈合得很好，还没有感染，谢天谢地。但他还没有从昏迷中醒来。”

“已经两个星期了，帕姆。”我低声说。“我很担心。我们能做些什么吗?”

“只要让他保持干净、健康和安全就行，”帕梅拉坚持说。“最近他能给我的反应更多了。”

“他有反应了?”我问道，坐在丹尼斯床边的空扶手椅上。帕梅拉从他床边的座位上瞥了我一眼，点了点头。

“是的，他有。”她告诉我。

“啊，那太好了!”

“他喜欢我晚上唱歌给他听，”帕梅拉向他吐露心声，温柔地微笑着看着那个昏迷的男人。“他的脚趾会抽搐几下，偶尔他的手也会动。当我唱Reba Mcwhole的I'm A Survivor时，他甚至笑了。我妈妈过去每天都给我唱Reba的歌曲。她是我的安慰的来源，所以我想——”

“这对他可能是一种安慰，”我说完，看着她拿起他的大手开始捏。

“他也喜欢我读书给他听，”帕梅拉说，然后叹了口气，转过身来用盈满泪水的眼睛看着我。

“你没事吧，帕米?”我想，抓住她那只空着的手。

她先是皱起眉头，然后大笑，最后耸耸肩，抽了抽鼻子。

“我不明白我是什么感觉，”她低声说，又低头看着丹尼斯。“我只是想让他好起来。我知道这听起来很荒谬，但我觉得我了解他，赫敏。我觉得在我的生活中我一直需要他——就像他是一个失踪了这么久的谜一样。我无法解释，但我觉得这是应该发生的，他应该出现在我的生活中。”

我没有说话，她脸红了。事实是，在过去的两周里，我注意到帕梅拉身上发生了变化，所以这条新消息并没有像它可能应该的那样让我感到震惊。我知道帕梅拉喜欢丹尼斯，虽然才两个星期，她就开始对他有感觉了。

“你知道，我不是那种在这类事情上拐弯抹角的女孩，”她告诉我。“我对他有一种强烈的感觉，实际上有点让我害怕。这是我跟别人从来没有过的经历，赫敏。”

她叹了口气，用温柔关怀的眼神看着丹尼斯。再一次,她笑了。

“我想他可能就是我命中注定的那个人。”

听了这话，我吃了一惊。

“帕姆，你几乎不认识这个人!”我叫道。“你怎么能在这么短的时间内分辨出来?这太疯狂了。”

她叹了口气，摇了摇头。

“你知道的，赫敏。”她对我说，眼睛里闪烁着泪光。“这不是你的书中能定义或解释的东西。这可能就是你很难理解的原因。你只是感觉到它。当你感觉到的时候，在那一刻，除了感觉，什么都不重要了。你只需要知道你和它们在一起会很快乐。你只知道你们是命中注定要在一起的。”

“我不相信命运，”我宣布。

“嗯，也许你应该相信，”帕梅拉反驳道。

“为什么每个人都告诉我这个?这毫无意义。你的心并不掌管任何事情。一切都是可以解释的。”

“你可能这么想，但你会改变主意的。”

“你怎么能这么肯定呢，帕梅拉?”我挑战道。

“因为，”她怒气冲冲地说，“这一切都是你 **先** 告诉我的!我知道你已经失去了你的记忆，你觉得你仍然是过去11年的那个自己，但看看你周围，你所拥有的一切。像你这样的家庭不是一夜之间就能 **凭空出现** 的。在过去的几个星期里，你对孩子的爱一直在增长，这不是 **可以解释** 的。你刚从学校毕业就爱上了你最大的敌人，这完全 **说不通** ，但你确实爱上了。有时候，赫敏，爱是说不通的，但你知道它是对的。”

我目瞪口呆地盯着她看了好一会儿。我从来没见过帕梅拉对任何事情如此情绪激动和充满防卫。但在那一刻我非常清楚，她一定比我想象的更关心丹尼斯。我听起来一定像个可怕的女人，告诉她她的想法不正确，不符合逻辑。

“帕姆，对不起，”我道歉，抓住她的手。

起初她抗拒我的触摸，但后来她捏了捏我的手。

帕梅拉说:“我不怪你说了那些你做过的事，也有那样的想法。”帕梅拉说。“我曾经也这么想过，但是是你说服了我。现在我知道你在说什么了。现在我知道这是真的了。”

在那之后的一段时间里，我们都很安静，帕梅拉向丹尼斯低声诉说她的希望和梦想，她希望他能好起来，我坐在窗边，看着太阳在一团团棉花般的云朵后面捉迷藏。

“你听到了吗?”

“什么?”我疑惑。

“他-他刚才-我发誓他刚才说了我的名字!”帕梅拉气喘吁吁地说。

我从靠窗的座位上一跃而起，冲到床边，跪到床边。

“帕-梅-”丹尼斯呻吟道。

“上帝!”帕梅拉兴奋地拍着我的胳膊喊道。“你听见了吗?告诉我你听到了!”

“我听见了!”

“帕姆-拉，”他重复了一遍，这次说得更清楚了。

“我在这里,丹尼斯。我在这里，”帕梅拉抚摩着他的脸，哄着他。“没关系，你安全了。”

在接下来的十分钟里，他没有说话，帕梅拉和我的目光始终没有离开过他，我们屏住呼吸，等着他努力恢复知觉。

“帕梅拉?”

然后是一片蔚蓝，丹尼斯睁开了眼睛。

———————我是分割线——————————

“他在哪儿?”

哈利从巨大的壁炉里走出来，掸掉他长袍上的灰，我深深地呼了一口气。他额头上的皱纹和充血的绿眼睛几乎立刻提醒了我他的情绪状态和脾气。他突然不请自来地闯进我家，我只好慢慢地站起来。

“丹尼斯在楼上养伤。”我轻轻地回答，当哈利开始穿过客厅时，我故意走到他前面。“也许，你和我可以一起上楼，你可以礼貌地向丹尼斯提问，而不是像一个受骚扰的疯子那样冲上楼。”

哈利绷紧他结实的下巴，严厉地点了点头，让我领着他上楼，穿过许多蜿蜒曲折的走廊，通向客房。在桃墙的小房间里，丹尼斯正靠在一张大号床上休息，他的下半身还盖着一堆被子。帕梅拉坐在他身旁，手指与他的手指相互缠绕，背对着门。丹尼斯在我们进来时第一个注意到了哈利。

“嗯，这不是哈利·波特吗？”丹尼斯声音嘶哑地说。

“丹尼斯。”哈利答道，握紧了他的手。

丹尼斯笑着说：“我想说很高兴再次见到你，但我会把这话留到你审问我之后再说。”

哈利只是轻微地笑了下，很明显，不管他怎么努力，他也不会对克里维太生气。

“那么，我就不打扰你们了，”帕梅拉不情愿地说，从丹尼斯身边站了起来。

“谢谢你，帕梅拉，”我低声说，在她从我身边走过时，我握了握她的手。“我们会尽快的。”

她微笑着离开了，随手关上了门，把哈利和我留在房间里。我轻轻地在窗边的扶手椅上坐了下来，手指紧紧地抓着薄如轻纱的奶油色窗帘。当哈利开始他的调查时，我抓住了一根松散的线，问了丹尼斯一些必须回答的问题。当哈利最后确定丹尼斯确实是丹尼斯·克里维，而不是冒名顶替者时，他突然提出了一些尖锐的问题。

“你在比巴里做什么?”哈利问。

“我在跟踪，”丹尼斯诚恳地回答。

“你是说跟踪?”哈利重复道。“跟踪什么?”

“我一直在追踪黑暗标记，”丹尼斯回答。哈利没有反应，他又补充道，“多年来我一直在帮助魔法部追踪黑暗标记。”

听了这话，哈利跳了起来，好像有人用一根热电线捅了他一下。

“你? **你** 就是那个一直把我们引到黑暗标记那里的匿名追踪者?”

丹尼斯只是点了点头。

“抱歉?”我胆怯地打断了。哈利和丹尼斯都转向我。“黑暗标记到底是怎么回事?”

丹尼斯哼了一声，怀疑地看了我一眼。“你在开玩笑,对吧?”

哈利叹了口气，摇了摇头。

“不，她不是在开玩笑。”哈利轻声说。“她大约一个月前失忆了。她大概记不起过去十一年的生活了。”

“这么说，她根本不知道弗拉斯科夫是谁?”丹尼斯问，哈利摇了摇头。“这太荒谬了!你是说你派她去面对一个她根本不了解的敌人?这太荒唐!她可能会死!弗拉斯科夫精神错乱，极其危险——”

“ **不要** 告诉我，我派我最好的特工之一去执行任务是错的。”哈利激动地说。“如果她不是完全有能力，我也不会派她去，我对她的能力有完全的信心。她知道她的工作需要什么，丹尼斯。不像你，她受过正规的训练。她不是躲在阴影里，不是躲在谷仓里，不是为了纯粹的复仇而追踪黑暗标记。”

“我又不是在 **杀死** 他们，”丹尼斯争辩道。

“不，你没有。”哈利说。“你只是让我们替你做这件事。”

“我不像他们那样寻求报复，”丹尼斯咆哮道。“我也在守护，我很抱歉，我不希望像你们傲罗一样成为聚光灯下的焦点。”

一阵沉默。我盯着他们俩，不知道该怎么办。但是我的困惑在我的脑子里燃烧着，我发现自己在想要知道的时候把窗帘的底部撕开了。

“丹尼斯，哈利说得对。我确实知道自己会陷入什么样的境地，”我向他保证。“是，我直到出发前三十分钟才知道弗拉斯科夫是谁，但别人告诉我的对我来说已经足够了。我知道他很危险，杀了很多人，而且以后还会这么做，我不会给无辜的人带来痛苦，因为我不会因为我的无知而去做我的工作。我对人民有责任，如果我必须在拯救和保护人民的过程中牺牲我的生命，我一定会这样做。”

丹尼斯沉默着，不知道该说什么。

“我再问你们两个一次，”我继续说。“谁或什么是黑暗标记？”（本想译为黑魔标记，但为区别老伏的队伍，就在这里修改下）

“他们是黑暗部落，”丹尼斯苦涩地解释说。“他们在混乱和动荡中茁壮成长。他们中的大多数人都曾是或希望成为食死徒。他们的主要野心是掠夺、杀戮和亵渎尽可能多善良的人们。他们想为伏地魔报仇，想办法让他复活。”

“但那太荒谬了，”我反对道。“没有人能复活。这是不可能的。哈利、罗恩和我消灭了所有的魂器。伏地魔永远不会回来了。”

“这并不能阻止他们为了自己的队伍牺牲麻瓜，”丹尼斯告诉我，眼神坚定。

一想到这个，我就不寒而栗。

“这么说，你一直在帮助魔法部追捕他们，”我说。“你也在跟踪弗拉斯科夫吗?”

“弗拉斯科夫是他们的领袖，”丹尼斯说。“所以，是的，我在跟踪他。当然，他不是那么容易追踪的。但我已经跟踪了好几天的黑暗标记，有一天晚上我偶然发现了他们的对话，他们俩都喝得酩酊大醉。他们告诉我黑暗标记是怎样把他从监狱里弄出来的，并计划把弗拉斯科夫偷渡到他出生的比巴里。这可能就是他对村庄造成这么大破坏的原因。不管怎样，这个怪物已经精神错乱了——我想这就是为什么他的追随者认为他是仅次于伏地魔的最佳人选。除非伏地魔不会蠢到轻易被抓。”

我不得不同意他的观点。弗拉斯科夫很容易找到，从我从罗恩那里听到的情况来看，很容易抓住。我仔细地听着他们的谈话，但几分钟后，哈利深吸了一口气，沉默了。

“好吧，既然我已经调查了你，”他叹了口气，揉着激动的眼睛，“我可以正式宣布你从嫌疑人名单上除名了。事实上，现在我知道你肯定不是黑暗标记的一员，而且一直在帮助魔法部，我想提议你指证弗拉斯科夫。”

“我当然愿意。弗拉斯科夫杀了我最好的朋友。我希望这个该死的混蛋在他地狱般的阴暗坟墓里腐烂。”丹尼斯咆哮道。“我会作证——我会作证，直到他的耳朵因真相而流血，直到他化为尘土。”

丹尼斯话语中纯粹的仇恨让我的内心颤抖。

“谢谢你，丹尼斯。”哈利说，又握了握他的手。他向我偷来一个锐利的眼神。“赫敏，我能和你谈谈吗?”

“当然。”我回答，然后转向丹尼斯，注意到他是紧紧捂住自己身体的一侧。“我去叫帕梅拉，让她来照顾你。”

“太棒了，”他轻声说，温柔地微笑着。“她给我清理伤口的时候，唱的都是最好的歌。”

外面，帕梅拉不耐烦地在走廊里踱来踱去。当她的目光落在哈利身上，然后飞向我时，她激动地吸了一口气，几乎是松了一口气。

“他需要你，”我告诉她。

一个小小的微笑从她脸上掠过，她默默地点了点头，冲进房间，再次走向丹尼斯。

“赫敏。”哈利说，把我的注意力转回到他身上。“我想为我最近的行为道歉。我一直……”

“承受着极大的压力，像往常一样把整个世界都扛在肩上，”我笑着结束了谈话。“你不必道歉，哈利。我已经习惯你了，记得吗?”

他脸上绽开了真诚的笑容，使他看上去年轻了十岁。我给了他一个大大的拥抱，让他放心，他没有错。

“我认为你应该给丹尼斯一份部门的工作，”我建议道。

哈利似乎吃了一惊。“哦?”

“他是一个出色的追踪者，他使用魔杖的功夫很棒，他有力量、勇气和战斗的勇气。他可能是个卧底傲罗，”我说，“因为他不喜欢出风头。”

哈利皱着眉头，似乎在思考这个问题。

“只是想到了而已，”我说。

“我一定会记住的。”

“很好。现在回家找金妮，别谈论工作，美美地吃顿饭，让孩子们睡觉，放松一下。”我命令道，轻轻地把他推下台阶。

很快，哈利走了，只剩下我一个人在我那栋巨大的房子里，眼睛盯着那张“ _马尔福一家_ ”的肖像。我叹了口气，朝楼下走去。看到这是一个周六，德拉科自从弗拉斯科夫危机以来就没有多少时间呆在家里，于是他带着孩子们一起去上班。对我来说幸运的是，他们可以在魔法部抓点东西吃，所以我不用担心做晚饭，而且我没有饿到要给自己做点东西吃，我决定躺下。我四脚朝天地躺在沙发上，身上裹着一件森林绿的羽绒被，闭上眼睛，感谢这种宁静。

但没持续多久。几分钟之内，我就被摇醒了，我儿子们的声音不停地轮番轰炸着我。

“妈妈,醒醒!”哈登恳求道。“我们回家了!”

“好吧，好吧，”我嘟囔着，坐起来，眨着眼睛，迷失了方向，在客厅里转来转去。“我醒了。”

“早上好，瞌睡虫。”德拉科问候我，轻轻地吻了一下我的头顶，让我整个身体都爆发了。

“呃-呃-你好。”我笨拙地打招呼，立马觉得自己不能更傻了。“今天过得怎么样?”

“很好,”德拉科回答。“孩子们玩得很开心。”

“那就好。”

“你没事吧?”他问我，似乎觉察到我有什么不对劲。

“嗯，丹尼斯醒了。”我告诉他，他的眼睛睁得大大的。哈利过来问了他一些问题，至少事情已经结束了。不过他还在康复中。”

“好吧，那很好。我希望哈利没有让他太难受。”德拉科笑着说。“哦，顺便说一句，我希望你不要介意，但我答应过孩子们，我们回家后带他们去海滩。”

“这是个好主意，”我表示同意。“这给了他们一个机会，让他们摆脱可能一整天都在你办公室里被压抑的精力，我说的对吗?”

“非常对。”他亲切地嘟囔着。

“好吧，我也去，”我对他说。“我们去换衣服，过一会儿在下面见面，好吗?”

“你太好了，”他回应道，在上楼之前伸手捏了捏我的手。

我听见他在远处对孩子们喊着，让他们做好准备，他们报以欢呼，我也笑了。我上楼去找了件游泳衣。过了一会儿，我下了楼，身上穿了一件深蓝的衣服，这件衣服的下摆很低，低得足以展示我的曲线，后面也剪了一小段，但仍然不失端庄。我用一个塑料架子把头发盘起来，露出亲吻过蜜糖的肩膀和散布在肩膀上的淡淡的雀斑。我的腰间系着一条白色的绸缎纱笼，绸缎上印着蓝色的大花朵。

下面，德拉科和孩子们正在涂防晒霜，全都穿着游泳裤和毛巾。德拉科的毛巾缠在他结实的脖子上，我的眼睛不由自主地看着他。他的胸膛裸露而结实，苍白，却像我的一样被阳光亲吻着。他的游泳裤是红色的，我嘲笑他选择的颜色——格兰芬多?噢，太可怕了!

“准备好了吗?”当我走到他们身边时，他问道。

“走,走,走!”哈登问，抓住他父亲的手和我的手，用尽全力把我们拉向门口。

“好吧，好吧，我明白你的意思。”德拉科哈哈大笑，让小男孩打开前门。“在下面见?”他回头喊道。

贾斯珀和我都笑着跟着他们走出了门口，慢慢地走向海滩，享受着彼此的陪伴，却不觉得非要说些什么。就在我们登上海滩的起点时，我感觉到贾斯珀突然抓住了我的手。他的手掌上涂满了防晒霜，很光滑，但我还是喜欢他的小手指紧紧扣在我的手掌上的感觉。我忍不住笑了。

“去吧，去玩吧。”我鼓励他，他冲我咧嘴一笑，然后和他的兄弟和父亲一起跳进水里。

我一个人把毛巾扔了出去，让它们平铺在沙滩上，懒洋洋地躺在我的毛巾上，用防晒霜润湿我的身体。哈登的尖叫声和不断的溅起的水花让我笑了起来，我短暂地闭上眼睛，沉浸在阳光和我内心的快乐之中。我的压力消失了，我感到皮肤松弛下来，就像果酱融化在温暖的杜松子色的沙子上。难道仅仅是几周前，也许是一个月前?我再也不知道时间了——当我得知父亲的死讯时，我来到了这个海滩，希望海浪能把我整个吞没?那一天，海洋呈现出一种不祥的布局，一种嘲弄的、邪恶的东西。今天很不一样。今天，它令我感到平静、快乐、自由——幸福。没错。

“抓到人啦!”哈登叫道，一拳打在贾斯珀的肚子上。“就是你!”

“什么?”贾斯珀大声喊道。“哦,得了吧!很好。我抓到你了!”

“你甚至都没给我时间!”德拉科抗议道，贾斯珀的手指重重地拍在他坚硬的躯干上。作为回应，贾斯珀朝他拨了一片水花，然后从水中他父亲的手中逃了出来。

“叫妈妈来!”哈登指着我建议道。“她也需要玩，爸爸。”

令我惊恐的是，德拉科按照他的指示，从他周围的蓝色海水中钻了出来。当他平静地走向我时，他的脚在潮湿的沙滩上留下一串串印记，他的脸上露出被逗乐了的傻笑，那表情可能来自于我脸上的震惊和优柔寡断。正当我以为我有时间想出一个适当的逃跑计划时，德拉科冲了过来，向我扑过来。我尖叫着闪开，导致他撞到我带来的沙滩包里。我还没来得及忍住，一声响亮明媚的笑声就从我嘴里发出来了。我哈哈大笑起来，急忙躲开了他，沙子四处乱飞。他再次以超出我预期的速度向我扑来，但话又说回来，他总是比我更有运动细胞。

“德拉科·卢修斯·马尔福!”我尖叫起来，因为我突然悬在了半空中。“你现在就把我放下来!”

“我为什么要这么做?”他笑着，把我搂在怀里，转得更快、更快、更快——

“ **德拉科，** 我会 **伤到** 你!”我尖叫着，用尽全力抓住他，怕自己会飞起来。

接着，德拉科绊了一跤，我仍然在大笑，沙堆轰然倒塌，我们跌落到地上，在金色的沙滩上滚了几步。我继续滚了几下，直到仰面躺下，裸露的皮肤与下面的沙子终于友好握手。我的头发从发夹里散开了，那是德拉科在旋转我的时候弄掉的，头发像光环一样环绕在我的脸上。德拉科发出一声巨大的“啊”声落在我身上。我们俩都喘不过气来，他还在笑，而我则试图发出有价值的侮辱和威胁，说我要对他做什么。然而最后，事实证明他的笑声是会传染的，因为我也开始咯咯地笑起来，享受着他轻松的笑声与我的笑声和谐一致，享受着他坚实强壮的身体贴在我身上的温暖与压迫。

在那一刻，所有的话语都消失了，只有我们的笑声越来越微弱，我们的喘息声越来越急促。当我们意识到我们所处的位置时，我们的心都在怦怦直跳。笑容从我们脸上滑落，取而代之的是一脸温和困惑的表情和一些我无法完全察觉的东西。一种情绪在我的面部表情中浮现。我在德拉科灰色的眼睛里清楚地看到了一种情绪。在这近距离的地方，我可以看到冰川蓝色的斑点散布在他的暴风雨般的灰色虹膜里，这使它们对我来说更加独特。我注意到他的右肩上也有一颗小小的痣，他的嘴唇湿润，既不太大也不太小。很完美。

我越是注意他，就越是注意到他的脸离我的脸有多近。每过一秒钟，那完美湿润的嘴唇就离我越来越近。越来越近，越来越近——只有一根头发丝的距离，我们的呼吸连在一起。我的胸脯起伏不定，就像一座即将跨越的桥。就快要没有回头路了。几乎，几乎，就快要——

什么都没有了。

我的眼睛猛地睁开了，就在德拉科很不情愿地往后退着，眼睛低垂着。仿佛是事后才想起，他温暖的手指终于找到了我的脸颊。他们温柔地抚摸着我的脸颊，轻轻地，轻轻地，在我的肌肤上搔痒。

“你真美，”他低声说。

然后他的温热就消失了。他站在我面前，伸出手来扶我起来。我发现我非常想念他，他的身体压在我身上，我们的呼吸交织在一起，我们的心在一起跳动。

“我们不应该让他们独处太久。”德拉科补充道，这时我还没有起身。

我瞥了一眼在水里戏水的两个小男孩，叹了口气，把手放在他的手里，让那小小的接触再次把我们联系起来。

“你还没有任何——任何突破，是吗?”他突然问道，慢慢地走在我身边，好像在等待时机。

“你是说我的记忆?”我很疑惑。他点了点头。“是,我没有。”

他又点了点头，仿佛我的回答就是他心中翻腾的一个问题的答案。出于某种荒谬的原因，我不得不怀疑他不愿意碰我是不是因为我失忆了。我不敢抬头看看他的脸，刚才他还在微笑的地方皱着眉头。我想看到他再次微笑。我不想再成为他不幸的根源。

“所以，帕梅拉今天告诉了我一些有趣的事情，”我开始改变话题。

“哦？”

“emm，她告诉我她可能真的爱上丹尼斯了。”我说，“她认识他才两周，但她觉得自己和丹尼斯之间有一种无法解释的强烈联系。她对他有很深的感情，他似乎也在回应她，但我想那只是因为她在他需要的时候照顾他。”

“你不相信她爱上了他，”他说。

“我觉得这很荒谬。你不可能那么快或那么容易地爱上一个人。她甚至不认识他，”我争辩道。

他轻声笑了。“没有那么荒谬，赫敏。你和我也很快就爱上了对方。”

“好吧，我不认为这是正常的情况——”

“也许帕梅拉和丹尼斯不是正常情况，”他笑着耸了耸肩。“不一定要讲得通，赫敏。当你知道的时候，你就是知道了。”

说完他就把我留在沙滩上，让我和儿子们一起下水。我不禁回想起被困在德拉科身下的感觉，我的背部被压在了沙子上。看着他的眼睛，看到一些我从未想过会在那里看到的东西，那种感觉。当我感觉到他的温暖，抚摸着他的皮肤时，我不再感到那种自从我父亲去世那天他找到我以来就一直伴随着我的孤独。他是填补我内心空虚的物质。

我不知道他是怎么做到的。

他就是做到了。

而我就是知道。


End file.
